Falling in love with a Potter
by ilovepanda19
Summary: Okay yea i know title sux!  Never been good at that.  Here is a story i have been working on for a while now


**So i know many of my Total Drama fans are like WHAT THIS IS NOT TOTAL DRAMA! But to be honest i have not been really inspired by total drama and it kind of died for me. I will still try to write but it has been very hard for me also with the piles of homework and practicing my trombone. In the little free time that i do have i am usually reading Harry Potter so this is where i got inspired! Counting the days till November 19... my lucky number. SPOILER ALERT FOR PEOPLE WHO NEVER READ HARRY POTTER.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter series **

**The exposition of this story is slightly altered. Okay Cedric NEVER died he just lost the Tri-Wizard tournament and he was in Gryfinndor instead of Huffelpuff. Also Cedric was a beater on the Gryfinndor team. **

She was trembling with excitement she could barely stand still. It was the night before she was to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mona has heard so many stories that fascinated her from her older sister Vera that was now a 7th year in Ravenclaw. From the wonderful food made by the house elves and the Black Lake home to a giant squid and a colony of Merpeople. She was reviewing to make sure that she packed absolutely everything she needed for her year at Hogwarts.

"Quills, ink, parcels, books, okay i think i have every." Mona said to herself quietly assuring that she has everything.

She just could not get over the anxiousness that ran through her body and laid there awake. But how could she sleep, she has been dreaming to go to Hogwarts every since her sister got her letter. Been reading all about the school and even learned a few simple spells. After hours of laying awake on her bed she finally drifted off into a light sleep turning into a deep restful sleep.

"C'mon, Mona time to wake up we do not want to be late for the Hogwarts Express." Mona's older sister, Vera, shouted while shaking her.

Mona immediately opened her her eyes as it was a day she has been waiting for a long time. She slipped on her clothes and quickly got ready to leave for the Hogwarts Express. Their mom, Cho, and dad, Cedric, was already waiting in the Ministry's car ready to go to platform 9 and 3/4. Mona and Vera both got there trunks and threw them into the trunk of the car and they were off into the sky for the train station. She was overwhelmed and had so many question as a 12 year old usually does especially a magical one.

"Mom, what if I get lost? What if I cant keep up with the classes? What if-" Mona asked her mother.

"It's going to be okay, you will do fine." Cho answered while Cedric chuckled at his questioning young child and her older sister just rolled her eyes at her.

Finally the Diggory family gently landed in the parking lot. They each got a cart and put their trunks and owls. Their mother was trying to hold back the tears that it was just yesterday she was dressing her little daughters in pretty pink dresses and now they are going off to school.

"Okay girls give you daddy a big hug." Cedric said sniffling and getting teary eyed.

"Dad you are so embarrassing." Vera said but still giving her dad a warm hug

"I can't believe my little girl is growing up and going to school. And you Vera you are becoming a strong women." Cho said now not able to hold back the tears and crying in her husbands shoulder.

"You girls be good now, do not get into any trouble." Cho said in between sobs and gave her daughters a huge hug.

Before things got too embarrassing for the both of them Vera quickly ran with her cart through the wall onto platform 9 and 3/4. Now Mona had seen her sister and other wizards and witches do this but she has never experienced this herself. She shut her eyes tightly and ran straight forward into the wall expecting an impact but she felt nothing and when she opened her eyes she was on the bustling platform with many other children. Some of them her seemed to look her age but some were much older like her sister. Mona quickly scurried with her belongings to the train to get a good seat. As she walked down the aisle looking unfortunate not to find an empty compartment. As she was walking she found a near empty compartment with only one boy.

"Can I sit here?" She asked.

"Oh, um, sure." The boy with jet black hair replied.

Their eyes meet and she noticed the boys jet green eyes and how beautiful they were. He say how pretty her sweet smile was when he looked upon her. After she broke their gaze she set all of her stuff on the overhead compartment and plopped down in the seat next to the boy. Her eyes immediately widened when a trolley with all kinds of wizard sweets like Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Bean, Pumpkin Pasties, and Chocolate Frogs. And even Cauldron Cakes, her ultimate weakness. The boy next to her even chuckled at how fascinated at the food trolley. She quickly got her galleons outs and pushed through the crowd of people to get to the lady pushing the trolley.

"Anything from the trolley dear?" the nice lady asked

"Oh, yes I would like 2 cauldron cakes, 1 pumpkin pastie, and 1 chocolate frogs." Mona replied and handed her the galleons.

Mona quickly ran back to her compartment to eat the sweets she had upon her. She first decided to eat a Cauldron Cake. As she took a bite of the delicious confection she noticed that the boy with the black hair was staring at her with a smile.

"Well excuse my manners, my name is James, James Potter." he said

"Mona Diggory. Would you like some?" she asked referring to her Cauldron Cake.

"No thanks, I prefer to save my apatite for the welcoming feast."

"There is a feast!"

"Why yes of course. I am guessing you are a first year. "

Mona immediately blushed at the lack of knowledge she had about Hogwarts even after the various books that she had read about Hogwarts through the ages. With the knowledge the this feast, she wrapped up the Cauldron Cake and safely tucked it away in her bag that she had with her. Then he turned his head facing the window and peered outside.

"You better get on your robes, we are almost at Hogwarts." James said.


End file.
